


Three Doors in a Row

by surrealmeme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, married, they have a daughter, trophy rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “You already saw the kitchen, Louis; and these three rooms are my favorite,” Yuki finished, standing in front of three doors set very close to each other.





	

            “Yuki-chan! Hi!” exclaimed a small, elementary school-aged child, blue eyes lighting up with excitement as he caught sight of the girl.

            “Louis-kun!” Yuki replied, dashing down the hall to the front door. “How was France?”

            “It was so fun! And the house we stayed in was really cool! It was my grandma’s.”

            “That’s “grandmère” in French, right?” Yuki asked, trying out the foreign word on her tongue.

            “Yeah,” Louis responded. “Your house is just as cool as hers, Yuki-chan; you need to show me around.”

            “Thanks!” Yuki replied. “I can’t believe you haven’t been to my house before, Louis-kun. Come one!” Yuki grasped the arm of Louis’ sweater, dragging him along. When relatives and family friends met Yuki, they all agreed that she had gotten such energetic forwardness from one of her fathers, Viktor Nikiforov. Thankfully, she hadn’t seemed to have been infected by his excessive melodramatic tendencies.

            “Oh!” Louis cried. “I just remembered!”

            “What?” Yuki asked, “skidding” to a stop on the polished wooden floor.

            “It might be kinda awkward,” Louis started, “but my cousin, Marie, in France, thinks your dads are so cool and asked if I could get her a signed photo.”

            “Oh, that’s not awkward at all,” Yuki said, laughing. “They’ll love it, I swear. I think they’re in the kitchen right now.”

            “Okay. Thanks, Yuki-chan,” Louis said, following Yuki to the kitchen.

            _“Otou-san!_ Papa!” Yuki called as she marched down the hall, Louis in tow.

            “Yuki-chan?”

            “Natalya?” came the two responses.

            “You’re in the kitchen, right?” Yuki asked.

            “Yeah, why?”

            “My friend Louis’ here; he wants to meet you!”

            “Okay!”

            The walked in silence for approximately a second, then Louis asked,

            “Natalya?”

            “Oh, it’s my Russian name,” Yuki said. “It’s what Papa calls me.”

            “Oh, that’s cool, having two names you use, besides you last name,” Louis said. “It’s kind of like a middle name, right?”

            Yuki nodded. “Yeah, kind of, I guess.”        

            “Lucky. My middle name’s really weird – it’s Yves.”

            “That is a little strange,” Yuki said, laughing, as the two walked into the kitchen where Yuki’s parents were sitting. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki; they were ever an unique pair, people said.

            “Hi, Yuki-chan; Hi, Natalya,” the two said, motioning for her and Louis to sit down.

            “And you must be Louis-kun,” Viktor said, kindly smiling at the boy.

            “Um, yes, Mr. Nikiforov,” Louis said then frowned as his eyes flicked to the well-polished, well-loved, well-cared for gold wedding rings on both men’s fingers. “Or is it Nikiforov-Katsuki? Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

            Viktor slightly chuckled at Louis’ nervous consideration, first saying, “You’re cute, Louis-kun,” then answered, “Nikiforov-Katsuki. Yuuri’s Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

            “Oh, I see,” Louis replied. “Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki!”

            Yuki then elbowed Louis, referring to the cousin’s request. Noticing this and taking mercy on the poor child, Yuuri said,

            “I heard your cousin wanted a photo, Louis-kun.”

            “Oh, yes, she did!” Louis answered. “Would it be alright to take one…?”

            “Of course!” Viktor answered, his charming, trained, media smile already spread across his face. “I’ve missed this, actually.”

          “What do you mean, “actually?” You’re one of the most egotistical people I’ve met,” Yuuri fondly muttered.

            After making sure that Yuuri was alright with the photo as well – which he of course was, Yuuri had always had a soft spot for children – Louis pulled a small digital camera from his jacket pocket. He snapped two photos of the skaters, posed with their arms around each other. Viktor then pulled Louis in front of them, and Yuuri did the same to Yuki.

            _“Eh?!”_ Louis exclaimed.

            “Don’t you think your cousin will like it better if there’s a more personal photo, even if she couldn’t be in it?” Viktor said.

            “I guess so,” Louis said, handing the camera to Viktor, who had the longest arms. “Thank you!”

            The four posed for the picture, Viktor checking each time to see how it came out, as there was no front camera. More comfortable around Viktor and Yuuri, Louis asked if they could sign the photos as well.

            “Sure, Louis-kun,” Yuuri said. “We’ll get them developed, and Yuki-chan can give them to you next Monday at school.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov!”

            The adults smiled as the two children announced that they would proceed on Yuki’s tour of the house, a private, exclusive affair only available to Louis.

            “You know,” Yuuri said, “if Phichit were here, he’d had said he shipped them.”

            “Yeah. Mila, too, probably.”

+++

            “… and that was my room,” Yuki confidently said. “That’s my parents’ room over there,” Yuki then pointed out, indicating another door, “but I’m not allowed to show you, sorry.”

            “Nah, it’s fine.”

            “Good – now that’s one of the bathrooms; the other one’s in my dads’ room,” Yuki continued. “You already saw the kitchen, Louis; and these three rooms are my _favorite_ ,” Yuki finished, standing in front of three doors set very close to each other.

            “What are they?” Louis asked. “You can’t have three whole guest rooms or something.”

            “Oh, we don’t have guest rooms at all,” Yuki said excitedly. “Just _see_.”

            Yuki threw open the leftmost door with a flourish, to reveal nothing but beautiful, spectacular, shining gold. (Okay, and maybe one or two silvers, but that’s not the point here.) A sign affixed to the wall facing the door read, in engraved, tasteful lettering, both Cyrillic and English, _Viktor Ivanovich Nikiforov_. Large cabinets made of dark wood, subtly engraved handles, and polished glass panes were set against all of the walls, filled to their full capacity with awards from all figure skating competitions imaginable. Multiple golds from the Grand Prix Finals, Olympics, Worlds, Four Continents, and European Championships – at least four each. Countless other gold medals and large trophies won from qualifying competitions for previous five, and also those won at smaller, individual competitions. Medals from before his senior debut filling an entire case. Awards from his childhood, regional and national, beginning with one bronze and three silvers, then morphing into nothing but gold, neatly set on a narrow shelf running along three of the walls. His favorite costumes displayed in thin cases. A few framed pictures, of Viktor alone, Viktor with Yakov, Viktor with his rinkmates while training under Yakov, Viktor with Yurio, Viktor with Yuuri. Viktor and Yuuri at the Grand Prix Finals, when they had announced their engagement.

            _“Oh my god…”_ Louis breathed, astounded.

            Yuki couldn’t help but smile proudly and somewhat smugly. “Yeah.”

            She and Louis both walked through the room, slowly gazing at each specific award and becoming aware that they were walking through history.

            “This is amazing, Yuki-chan!” Louis suddenly burst out.

            “Oh, thanks, Louis-kun,” Yuki quietly replied.

            They looked through the entire room, breaths hushed. Yuki tugged Louis’ sleeve towards another door set into the side of one of the walls. She opened that with a broad grin on her face as well, and another trophy room was revealed. The plaque-like sign read _Katsuki Yuuri_ in the most perfectly calligraphed kanji and romanji. The room was layed out in a manner near identical to that of the previous; Yuuri had elected to replace the thin shelf with another cabinet. Yuuri too had a central cabinet dedicated to his awards from the biggest competitions, but, right next to it, there was another cabinet, just as grand, that housed all of Yuuri’s silvers, bronzes, and mementos of competitions when he hadn’t placed at all, but had been able to learn and improve. And that was why Yuki’s favorite room in the house was the trophy room of Yuuri Katsuki.

            _“Wow.”_ Louis was again nearly speechless. “Yuki-chan, your dads are amazing!”

            “Oh, thank you, Louis-kun,” Yuki replied in a touched manner. Many people, children and adults, said similar things when they learned of her parentage, but few of them genuinely meant it as Louis had.

            “Hey, Louis-kun,” Yuki said. “If you feel comfortable, could you tell my _otou-san_ that? He’ll really appreciate it. Papa too, of course, but it was just make his ego bigger.”

            _“Haha,”_ Louis first laughed, then said, “ ‘Course I’ll tell him that, Yuki-chan.”

            “Thanks.”

            They walked through the room, taking in the sights of each award and trying to imagine what they represented to Yuuri and how he had felt when receiving them.

            “Oh, Yuki-chan,” Louis said when they exited. “You haven’t shown me that room.” He pointed to the rightmost door in the row, which could have been entered from the middle room. That had not happened.

            “Oh, that’s, um,” Yuki started, slightly laughing in that embarrassed way. “It’s _my_ trophy room, actually, but there’s barely anything in it.”

            “Well, of course not,” Louis kindly said. “You’ve just now started, haven’t you? But you’ll get to see it grow and grow, until you have just as much as your dads, Yuki-chan.”

            “Thank you, Louis-kun. Really,” Yuki said. “Do you want to come inside and see?”

            “Definitely.”

            Yuki opened the door to the room, and, as she had said, there was little inside: a plaque with her name beautifully inscribed upon it and a cabinet holding six figure skating awards.

            “They’re all golds, Yuki-chan!” Louis said, wanting nothing more than for his close friend to feel the same pride in this room as she had in those dedicated to her fathers.

            “Thanks, Louis-kun. I have a competition this weekend, maybe an hour and a half from here – do you want to come?”

            “More than anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just HAD to add in episode ten references - THE FUCKING RINGS I CAN'T EVEN - before posting this


End file.
